anakanak death note main petasan
by chibikyu satsuki
Summary: huwaaa...bagaimana nasib nak2 DN yang maen petasan? baca disini! pasti ancur! fanfic saya mxsdnya...


Hwaaahaaiii…XD fanfict perdana chibi nih

Hwaaahaaiii…XD fanfict perdana chibi nih!! Fanfic ini sebenernya udah ada di bulletin board(FS gitu loh…XD), tapi belum dimasukkin dsini… yawdahlah… langsung ajah!! Selamat membaca…XD

DISCLAIMER: cuman Tsugumi ohba & takeshi obata sensei yang bisa begini…XD

ANAK-ANAK DEATH NOTE MAEN PETASAN

" Konsentrasi… konsentrasi…" ucap Light dalem hati sambil terus melototin buku kimianya.

Light kagak bisa konsentrasi gara-gara si Ryuk makan apelnya berisik banget, kayak shinigami kesetanan(**lha??emang dia setan kan??****author disambit pake apel**).

" Aaarrgghhh!! Ryuk! Pergi loe dari sinih!! Gw kgk bisa konsentrasi nih!! Makannya dibawah sonoh!!" bentak Light yang udah muncrat-muncrat ke Ryuk.

" Gyaaaaa! Tidaakkk!! Gw kena najis mugolazoH!!" teriak Ryuk lebay.

Setelah ryuk menghilang, Light pun kembali pada kimianya. Baru aja mau ngapalin, tiba-tiba… JDOOOOR!!. Light otomatis kaget, lalu melihat keluar jendela. Terlihatlah disana ada L, Mello, Matt, and Near.

"Light-kun…" sapa L yang sok-sok imut(**L emang imut kok XD**) sambil ngelambaikan tangannya.

" Light-san…maen petasan yuk!" ajak Near sambil nyusun puzzle di jalan(**Lha??sempat2nya nih anak maen puzzle disini…**)

" Ogah ah! Gw lagi belajar nih. Besok ada UTS( ulangan Tengah Semester)" Tolak Light.

" Yaah…masih kaku aja loe! Hari ginih masih belajar?!" ejek Mello dengan tampang nyepeleinnya.(**Huwaa! Pengen gw tabok tuh muka!author dikubur idup-idup ama Fans-nya Mello**)

" Uaapppaa?? Gw?? Kaku?? Kagaklah! Tunggu gw dibawah!!" tantang Light.

Akhirnya berkumpullah pahlawan alphabet(**iya! L,L,M,M,N XD**) di depan rumah Light.

!!

(Penganiayaan Light mode: ON)

**Pelaku: L**

" Light-kun…nih buat kamu" kata L yang sedari tadi senyum2 laknat. L ngasih petasan korek yang udah di nyalain ke Light.

" Makas…" belum selese Light berterimakasih tiba-tiba DOOOORR!! Wajah Light yang aduhai gantengnya kena petasan!!

" Gyaaaaaa!! Wajahku!! Wajahku yang ganteng tiada tara ini Luka-luka!!"(**Najong…Light lebay TT.**) kata Light histeris sambil ngeraba-raba wajahnya.

" Gyahahahha…" L ketawa guling2 di jalan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pelaku : Near**

" Near maen petasan yang mana?" Tanya Light sok baek ke Near yang lagi megang petasan tawon.

" Nih, lagi maen petasan tawon" jawab Near yang udah nyalain tuh petasan.

" Gyaaaaaaa!!" teriak Light sambil kabur gara-gara dikejar petasan tawonnya Near.

" Hati-hati ya Light-san… Jangan ampe jatuh" kata Near tanpa ekspresi. Baru juga dikasih tau, Light langsung jatoh, dan DHUUUAAR!! Petasan tawonnya meledak di pantat Light.( **hwakakkakak…****author guling2 di lantai**)

" Ugyahahaha… Kena pantatnya Light!" ngakak Matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pelaku: Mello**

" Matt…cara pake ini gimana Ya??" Tanya Mello yang udah megang petasan jangwe( **apaan tuh petasan jangwe? Saia kagak tau namanya,pokoknya bentuknya panjang,ada lidinya buat ditancepin ke tanah,ntar terbang deh. Syuuuut… DHUUUAARRR! Gitu…/swt**)

" Oh,gini caranya… Arahkan ujungnya ke atas, nyalakan api di ujung sumbunya…" jelas Matt

" Oh gitu yah…" kata mello.

"Ah! Lupa! Jangan dibawa pake tangan, jangan diarahkan pada orang…" tambah Matt. Tapi telat!! Mello udah nyalain petasannya. Dan…Syuuutt…Petasan jangwe-nya Mello melesat kencang ke arah Light.

" Light!! Awasss!!" kata Mello histeris.

" Ha?? Ap-" belum selese nanya, tau-tau DHUAR!! Lagi-lagi saudara! Light teraniaya dengan laknat! Hwakakakkak…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pelaku: Matt**

Light yang dari tadi berusaha mau nyalain lilin buat petasannya tapinya kagak nyala-nyala, keliatan kesel banget. Tapi… lagi-lagi saudara sebangsa dan setanah air! Tiba- tiba aja Matt teriak, " Light!! Tangkep nih! "

Hup! Light menangkap dengan kedua tangannya benda yang di lempar Matt tadi. Pas dibuka… DHUAR!! Light terkena serangan lagi!

" woohoo!! Petasan gw keren!! Nggak sia-sia gw beli dari anak-anak Counter Strike!" kata Matt girang.

" wouyy!! Edan loe pade!! Ini bukan petasan tau!! Diliat dari mana klo nih Granat bisa jadi petasan??" teriak light frustasi.

" astajim!! Salah lempar gw!(spiik) Light maap!!" kata Matt sambil ngacir.

(Penganiayaan Light mode: OFF)

!!

Light yang udah babak belur disiksa petasan, menjadi berang. Dengan keadaan yang udah diperban sana-sini bak mumy dari mesir, Light membuat benteng pertahanan dari karung pasir!! Dengan memakai helm cetok(helm propos yang warna putih maksudnya) dia mengeluarkan ultimatum.

" Woyy!! Lu semua!! Udah puas belom nganiaya gw??" Tanya Light galak.

" Beloooooommmmm…" jawab L, Mello, Matt, and Near serempak.

" Sial… Dodol banget ya gw? Pake nanya udah puas apa belom? Pasti belom lah!" Light frustasi.

Kebetulan! Saat itu Deidara lewat. Langsung ajah si Light manggil Deidara.

" Deidaraaa!! Sinih!! Gw ada tawaran bagus nih!!" pancing Light.( **emangnya ikan? Dipancing-pancing?**)

" Ada apaan,Un??" Tanya Deidara.

" Gw kasih dah tuh tanah liat, tanah lempung, tanah merah, tanah pasir, tanah berhumus, pokoknya semua macam jenis tanah, gw kasih ke elu dah!! Asalkan elu mau ngasih gw bom-bom lu yang maha dasyat itu ke gw! Gmn?? Setuju??" Tanya Light.

" Ya…ya… okelah! Nih gw kasih 50 karung bom!" kasih Deidara.

" Oke… Thanks ya! Tanahnya besok gw kirim ye!" ucap Light.

Deidara pun pergi. Light pun meneruskan ultimatumnya.

" Karena lo semua belum puas! Gantian gw yang nyerang elu semua!! Dengan ini gw nyatakan PERANG!!" jerit Light semangat 2008!!

" Hwaaa…L-san! Gimana nih! Petasan kita udah abis. Udah nggak ada stock lagi." Kata Matt Panik.

" Tenang aja!" dengan sigap L menelepon Watari untuk membawakan barang-barang pesanannya.

Sementara itu, Light pun melempar-lemparkan bom C seriesnya Deidara secara mem-shinigami buta(**alah!**).

!!

(Penganiayaan** Near** mode: ON)

Bom C series nya Deidara jatoh di depan Near. Near dengan bodohnya mengira itu bom sebagai bola bekel!!(**Hyaaa…nih anak mah sarap!! XD**)

" Minna… Aku dapat bola bekel dong…" pamer Near ke semua anggota.

" Wah… Kebetulan! Sambil nunggu Watari datang kita maen bekel dulu nyok!" ajak L kegirangan.

" Iya deh! Lagian juga kayaknya dari tadi si Light kagak nyerang kita yah…" ucap Mello.(**udah nyerang taok!! Itu tuh bom! Bukan bekel!!**)

Akhirnya dimainkanlah ntu bom a.k.a bekel. Near dapet giliran pertama. Saat dia melemparkan bolanya ke atas dan bolanya mengalami gaya grafitasi kebawah(**aduh-duh! Jangan bawa2 fisika deh!**) saat itu juga…DHUARRRR!!

Near kelojotan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(penganiayaan **Matt&Mello** Mode : ON)

Mello dan Matt mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman. Mereka langsung berlindung di balik pos Ronda. Tapi sayang, ternyata disana sudah ada ranjau yang telah disiapkan oleh Light. Tanpa sengaja si Matt menginjak ranjau yang tadi, dan DHUAR!!

" Matt!! Oh Matto ku sayang!! " histeris Mello lebay ala sinetron2 dimana sang pacar tertembak mati tak berdaya. Lengkap dengan adegan dimana Mello merangkul badan Matt di pangkuannya.

" Mell…lo…" ucap Matt pelan

" Matt!! Bertahanlah!! Aku akan memanggil ambulance ke sini!! Kumohon bertahanlah!! " mello pun menangis.

" ma..ma..maafkan a-ak-aku, karena te-te-telah mer-mere-merepotkan mu se-se-selama ini. Ma-maukah ka-kau me-maaf-kan ku? " ucap Matt yang tiba2 mendadag gagu.

" Matt!! Kumohon, kumohon jangan banyak bicara dulu! Istirahatlah dahulu! Bertahanlah!! " teriak Mello panic.

" haha… ka-kau tidak berubah ya mello…a-ak-aku menyayangi mu…" ucap Matt sambil tersenyum.

Mello yang tak tahan melihat Matt, akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekap lebih erat badan Matt ke Pelukannya. Dan ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan tapi kurang dari 1 cm dari kelingking saya…tiba-tiba Light datang!!

" hayooo!! Mau ngapain lo Mell?? Mau mesum di pos ronda ye?? " ejek Light.

" gasp ap-ap-apaan sih loe (ganggu gw aja! Reseh!)!! Light!! Liat nih! Gara-gara perbuatan lo, Matt gw jadi kaya gini!! Gw kgk terima!! Gw mao balas dendam!! Hiyaaatttt!! " mello pun melompat, dan bersiap membunuh Light, tapi sayang, Light keburu nembak Mello pake Gunsnipernya. Mello pun tewas di samping Matt. Sungguh ironis…

" HAHAHAHA… bersyukur loe Mello ma gw…gw bisa nemuin loe di surga ama si Matt. Ya syukur-syukur deh klo lo berdua ketemu di surga. Gw doain aja deh, semoga lo berdua masuk surga…amien…" doa Light khusuk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(penganiayaan **L** Mode : ON)

L yang dari tadi ngumpet di belakang karung pasir, sibuk ajah ngemut permen lolinya bekas kemaren yang masih ada di saku celananya (**ih, jorok**). Tanpa disadarinya, dibelakang L, Light sudah berdiri sambil memegang senjatanya. GRAB!

" kh! Light! Lepaskan! " ronta L.

" khukhukhukhu… tak akan L-ku sayang… hari ini kau sungguh manis sekali…" goda Light seraya mendekap L lebih erat.

" kh! Ap-apa mau mu! " ronta L yang pipinya mulai memerah.

" hmm?? Mauku?? A-ku me-ngi-ngin-kan di-ri-mu" bisik Light ditelinga L.

" blushing Li-Light, apa maksudmu? " Tanya L tambah merah aja mukanya.

" Aku…ingin…kau…MATI!! " teriak Light ditelinga L sambil menembak jantung L, tapi…

" AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!! " jerit Light kesakitan. Ternyata saat itu juga L sudah menusukkan pisau saku-nya ke dalam rusuk kiri Light.

" AHAHAHAHAHA… kalau begitu kau akan mati bersamaku, Light! Karena aku akan kesepian di surga sana jika tanpa mu…" ucap L yang sudah ambruk ke tanah.

(penganiayaan mode : OFF)

Berakhirlah sudah permainan petasan yang berujung pada kematian. Sungguh ending yang tidak mengena…

--selesai--

Chibi: hyaaaa…akhir yang sungguh tidak mengena…XD

Matt: apaan tuh! Dialog gw dikit amat! X

Light: kenapa gw yang dianiaya??

Chibi: udah takdir… ditimpuk pake pentul korek

L : kenapa jadi mati semua?

Chibi : saya mentog L, jadi mungkin agak dipaksa…

Near : apa gw sebegitu bodohnya sampe harus mengira bom itu bola bekel??

Chibi : that's Right Brother! di injek-injek Near

Mello : woy!! Bentar lagi gw mw ngissu si Matt!! Knp di cut ama si Light dodol sih! Lg asik-asiknya juga…

Chibi : hahaha…tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat mesum di fanfict ku ini! Ntar, ada masanya dimana kau bebas berbuat! Hahahaha…okeh! Bagi yang mao repiuw, saya terima dengan senang hati…klo ada yang mau nge-flame…akan saya dengarkan sambil duduk bersimpuh…terimakasih banyak…saya tunggu loh…m( )m


End file.
